


Curse

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This was commissioned. Contact me at brokencasbutt67@gmail.com for more info





	1. Chapter 1

Finding the witch was an easier task than they all had anticipated. The hut was the only building in tact in the entire forest, not covered in moss or tree branches that was within walking distance from the bunker. Dean agreed to stand guard outside, it was small enough that Sam and Castiel could explore the entire location by themselves, having Dean outside provided some reassurance to them though. 

Sam had spent the better half of an hour raiding through bookshelves and drawers when Castiel walked out of a bedroom, looking bored. He walked out to Dean, standing beside him. 

“Not much else in there, just a couple of sheets of paper” Castiel said, showing Dean the sheets. Dean began reading the notes, barely able to make sense of the scrawl, Sam probably would’ve gotten it translatable though.    
“I’m gonna go back in, to help Sam” Castiel said, gently pressing his lips to Dean’s cheek before he went back inside. 

It’s all still new to Dean, dating Castiel. It’d taken Dean months to accept it within himself that he was in love with the angel. It took even longer for Dean to say it aloud. Once he had though, it knocked the wind from his chest. He fell quick and he fell hard for the angel, their whirlwind romance

A frail, elderly woman made her way over. She rolls her eyes over Dean’s body, and before he can make a comment to her, she mumbles something unintelligible. Dean falls to the floor, the thud alerting Sam and Castiel that something has happened to Dean. 

Castiel fell to his knees beside Dean and pressed his fingers against the unconscious man’s forehead, while Sam dealt with the witch quickly and swiftly. He was angry: at the witch, for hurting Dean; at Dean for letting himself get hurt. But most of all, Sam was angry with himself for not protecting Dean.    
“I can’t heal him” Castiel spoke softly, almost as if he was angry with himself. He lifted Dean’s limp body into his arms.    
“I’ll carry him back to the bunker, you clear up here” Castiel said. Sam nodded and watched as Castiel walked away in the opposite direction. 

Flames filled the forest as the hut burned away. Sam knew it was reckless, that the entire state could go up in flames, but he didn’t care. This bitch had hurt his brother, and he wanted payback. The sound of sirens was all that was needed for Sam to begin the short walk back to the bunker. 

Dean’s body was on the sofa when Sam returned, as a fire truck sped by the bunker that was unknown to most. To anyone else, they would think that from Dean’s lifeless body, he was either sleeping or dead. He wasn’t. The curse hadn’t worn off yet. Sam immediately made his way to the library, praying that he would find a cure to this curse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam immediately began searching for a solution to the curse, even going so far as to enlist the help of Rowena in the search. While Sam was researching a cure for the curse, Castiel took the role of carer for the now four year old Dean. It started simple enough, cooking dinner, helping him dress and singing Dean to sleep on the first night. Castiel didn’t know much about being a father, but Jimmy’s fatherly instincts were lying deep down, and he was able to touch on them as and when necessary. 

When Dean awoke, he was back in the bunker and back in the bed he shares with Castiel so regularly. He groans, slapping a hand over his face. Dean’s eyes widen when he realises right away that something isn’t quite right.  _   
_ “Damn Witches, should be bombed, he lot of ‘em” He grumbled angrily. Immediately, his eyebrows shoot up his face, and his heart sinks. His voice is an octave higher than he expected it too. He sits up, and quickly realises that something isn’t quite right. 

Somehow, he’s gone from being 40, to looking around 4. Climbing out of the bed, he grimaces as he realises just how bad he looks. Pudgy cheeks, barely tall enough to reach the top drawer of his dresser. He’s pulled from his thoughts when the bedroom door opens. Castiel enters, and it’s immediately obvious to Dean that Castiel doesn’t know what to do, and he’s uncomfortable.    
“What happened Cas?” Dean asked.    
“The witch got you. Sam got the witch, but the curse didn’t wear off. We’re uh…we’re looking into it. Rowena is assisting Sam” Castiel explained, sitting beside Dean on the bed.    
“While you are like this…” Castiel spoke cautiously.    
“I don’t want to carry out the  _ usual  _ relationship that we have” Castiel said softly. Dean nodded.    
“Alright, I get it. I’m a kid, you’re not” Dean said. He met Castiel’s eyes. He saw the underlying pain in the blue orbs. This decision was easy for neither.    
“When you’re back to normal…” Castiel said, cupping Dean’s cheek. Dean cupped Castiel’s hand and nodded shakily, blinking back a tear. Castiel smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Dean’s head, before leaving their bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel felt dirty, impure and  _ wrong _ . Walking down the street, he was holding Dean’s hand. Sure, it only looks like he is Dean’s father, but it feels wrong for Castiel, who knows their relationship so differently. They’re only going to a clothing store, Dean’s wearing clothes that have used Castiel’s already weakened grace to be resized to fit him, meaning that Dean only has one outfit to fit him at this size. Castiel feels as though everyone is watching him, judging him, despite there being no one even giving them a second thought. To everyone else, they appear as a simple father and son, to Castiel, he knows that it’s so much more. 

Castiel found a clothes store that was reasonably priced. Looking at the window display, it had plenty of plaid shirts and jeans for kids, as well as shoes. He tried to look into the store, but was only met with a stare from a bored looking store assistant. He smiled to her before he opened the door and walked in with Dean. 

It was almost an hour before Castiel and Dean left, a large bag of clothing in his hand. Not knowing how long Dean would be like this meant that Castiel had bought plenty of clothing. Walking into the bunker, Dean immediately fell asleep on the sofa. Castiel smiled and moved to sit beside Dean, stroking his fingers through his hair.    
“He looks like your kid” Sam said, from his seat. Castiel shot a glare to Sam, who held his hand up in response.    
“Sorry, just stating what I see” Sam chuckled, while typing away.    
“Have you found a cure yet?” Castiel asked.    
“Rowena is looking around other witches that she knows” Sam stated.    
“I need her to look faster” Castiel admitted. He lifted Dean into his arms and carried the sleeping child to bed. 

Once Dean was asleep in some pyjamas and tucked up in bed, Castiel went to his bedroom. The one that hadn’t been touched for months since Castiel and Dean had begun their relationship. He swiped away some dust as he sat on the bed.    
“Chuck, I know you’re not listening, that’s nothing new. I’m begging you though please, please turn Dean back to being 39” Castiel had tears streaming down his cheeks as he begged to his absent father. 

The bed was cold when he climbed into it. He couldn’t find the right position, he was so used to spooning with Dean. Eventually though, eventually Castiel was able to find a restless, unnecessary sleep.  _ It made the time before Dean was back to normal come sooner and pass quicker.  _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel’s restless sleep meant that he was awake before the sun. He was staring up at the ceiling, glaring at a spider web in the corner of the ceiling. A cry from Dean’s bedroom had Castiel darting out of the bed and at Dean’s bedroom within seconds. He eased in, letting the light from the hallway. The toddler was sat upright, puffy cheeks tearstained and red. 

Castiel lifted the young boy into his lap, Jimmy’s fatherly instincts taking over as he rocked the child back to sleep. Castiel eased Dean back under the duvet. He pressed a gentle kiss to the now sleeping toddler’s head before sneaking out of the room. Walking past the library, Castiel was unsurprised to find Sam passed out over his laptop. Castiel walks to the fridge and grabs a beer, sitting on a stool while he drinks it.    
  


The sun rose, though Castiel didn’t know what time it was. The clock in the kitchen has stopped at 16:29 and he doesn’t have the energy to go and update the time. Sam walks in first, attempting to fix his sleep ruffled hair.    
“Hey Cas” Sam said, opening the fridge.   
“I’ll be heading out for my morning jog soon. Need anything from the store?” Sam continued, though Castiel paid no attention. He was staring at the empty beer bottle in front of him.    
“Cas?” Sam poked his head around the door and saw the sadness etched onto the angel’s face. Closing the fridge, Sam picked up the empty beer bottles and tossed them in the trash.   
“He’ll be back to normal soon, I promise” Sam’s reassuring words seemed to resonate with the angel, who nodded and stood up.    
“I should go and see to him” Castiel stated. Sam nodded, and watched as the angel left the kitchen towards the bedrooms. 

Dean was sleeping in the same position that Castiel had left him in. Castiel sat on the edge of his bed and gently stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair, the notion seemed to wake the toddler.    
“Dada” Dean’s voice was sleep filled. Castiel was so used to hearing that voice say his name, not a fatherly term, that it jolted him back. He nodded, unsure of what else he could say. 

Dean as a toddler was similar to pouty adult Dean. He was bratty, stompy and wanted his own way all of the time. Castiel found this the hard way when he said to Dean that he couldn’t have cereal with glue for breakfast. The toddler threw a temper tantrum on the floor and it took all of Castiel’s grace not to give in to the kid. Eventually though, Dean calmed down and ate his cereal in peace. 

Rowena appeared just after Dean had gotten dressed. She flowed through the bunker like a breeze.    
“None of my girls know anything. My research suggests that it will wear off a few days after it was placed” She said. The Scottish voice, as much as Castiel  _ hates  _ Rowena, it’s calmed him slightly knowing that the curse will wear off. Castiel looked to Dean, who was currently watching cartoons and sucking his thumb.    
“Don’t worry, loverboy will be normal soon” She smiled to Castiel,it made him squirm slightly.  _ She’s a witch. An ally, not a friend.  _

Rowena left soon after. The tension that filled the room eased. Castiel let out a sigh of relief. He looked to Sam.    
“That’s handy to know, but how long is a ‘few days’” He sighed. Sam nodded.    
“It’s better than a few weeks, or even years” Sam responded, and it was a surprising reassurance for Castiel.   
“I suppose I should at least take him to a park or something” He stated. Sam smiled.    
“You don’t have to. He looks quite content watching…Scooby Doo” Sam said, while peering over to his now younger brother. Castiel shrugged.    
“Dean, grab some shoes kiddo” Castiel shouted across the room. Dean nodded and hopped off the sofa, running to find some shoes. 

When he returned, Castiel helped him put the shoes on.    
“I’ll do some lunch when you’re home” Sam said. Castiel smiled and nodded holding Dean’s hand as they left the bunker. 

The park was empty. It didn’t help Castiel and the rising dread inside of him. He pushed Dean on the swings, trying to relish in the cries of happiness, being able to give the hunter a childhood that he deserved for some time, even if only for a few days. 


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel awoke in the middle of the night to Dean kissing him. It takes his brain a moment to register, it’s been 6? 7? Days since the curse started, Castiel isn’t fully sure. The days without Dean have all blended into one. 

It’s a surprise for Castiel, when he is woken up in the middle of the night. He half expects it to be toddler Dean, but it’s not. A fully grown Dean waking him up with a kiss that’s sinful and downright dirty.    
“Fuck I’ve missed that” Dean groaned, straddling Castiel’s hips over the bedding. Castiel smiled up to Dean, resting his hands on the hunter’s thick thighs.    
“I’ve missed it too” Castiel admitted, showing some weakness.    
“I understand why you did what you did” Dean said softly, while leaning down to nuzzle at Castiel’s neck.    
“I wouldn’t wanna kiss you if you were a kid to be totally honest” He smiled, shifting to curl up under the duvet. Castiel nodded, resting his hand on Dean’s back.    


“You know while I was a kid again, I knew everything I was doing, mostly” Dean chuckled.    
“So all them temper tantrums…?” Castiel asked. Dean burst out laughing at Castiel’s acute frustration.    
“You loved them really” Dean chuckled, stroking his hand over Castiel’s chest.    
“No, I didn’t” Castiel responded, trying to hide his smile, though it didn’t work.    
“You loved me being 4 didn’t you” Dean smirked.   
“Not as much as I love you being this age. I can’t do this when you’re 4” Castiel says, before kissing Dean deeply. 


End file.
